Farplane Emptiness
by DarkDjianna
Summary: How does life go when Auron realises that it had not been what he wanted it to be ? Would the fate give him another chance to fill up the hole in his heart ? Auron/OC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey folks ! I'm bac with another story. I already count 12 chapters in this one. Will submit them soon. I really hope you'll like it. Please, send some feedback if ya like it.  
_

_HERE'S THE PROLOGUE. Short but it'll all begin from here.  
_

_**Farplane Emptiness - PROLOGUE**  
_

So, the Farplane was like that…Peaceful, yet so empty. Auron wandered around the unknown area, lost in thoughts. He knew it was the best decision he had ever taken. He remembered about Tidus' look when Yuna danced to send him…The young man had lost another father.

Auron couldn't help but feel proud thinking about it. He knew that Tidus saw a father shadow in the monk, and Auron did his best to teach him everything he had learned from life. But every good thing came to an end, and now he stood in the Farplane, alone. He knew that soon enough, he would find his old lost friends Braska and Jecht, maybe Tidus himself was there, yet he kept walking to nowhere.

Auron thought about his old demons. Being a monk made him so suspicious, so doubtful toward every single man, woman or child. He couldn't tell if he had real friends, nor he was a friend to someone. But he saw the only tear running down Rikku's face as Yuna sent him, and something broke inside of him…

Auron couldn't tell how much of time flew by since he came here in the Farplane, but now was the time. He felt ready, ready to face his old acquaintances. His mind traveled far, so far in years behind, remembering Braska and Jecht faces. Soon enough, some blurred shapes walked down to him. Five ones so far, and Auron recognized them all…  
Jecht, Braska, their wives and Tidus stood in front of him. A peaceful expression on their faces and they waved at Auron. He couldn't believe it. They made it, they all did it, they found peace, at last.

But as Auron stood here, a sudden realization came up to his mind, making him shiver. Even though his life had been full of powerful events, something in his heart was missing. Auron had never found it, he never found the most beautiful feeling ever. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the first chapter. I really hope you'll like it. Thank you for reading._

_NOW ON WITH THE STORY !_

_**Farplane Emptiness - Chapter One.**  
_

Selenya woke up early this day, and she sighed angrily at the rays of sun blinding her. She tried to hide under her covers but failed miserably as her brother, Hanko, pushed all the drapes away from her body. Now, her calm was over. She yelled, spitting insults at him, where he just laughed at her.  
He walked to the door, stopping at the frame.

"Now sis, time to get up. We need to train today, remember that?"

And without waiting for her answer, Hanko was out of her sight.

Selenya got up, and stood in front of her mirror. She looked weak today, she felt ill. Oh, she already had a pale skin, but now, it was worse than ever. Her green eyes were bloodshot and her hair looked like nothing presentable. Quickly enough, she put on her red mini shorts, followed by her favorite white tank top, soon hidden under her massive silver and blood-ish armor. She liked her looks. Genuine one, dressed like a young teenager, but adding adults materials. She too loved her sky blue socks, marrying her legs up to her thigh. Only her high black boots were missing, but it was just a matter of time since they would be added to her outfit.

Once she felt satisfied with how she looked, she decided to join her brother.

"Oh, I guess the Lady is ready, ya? Looking good as evah… Will you have breakfast with us before training?"

Selenya recognized the voice, without even looking at him. Wakka was sitting at the corner of the room, his eyes searching for hers. Nothing between them was romantic or anything. Wakka was another brother to her. He was even more protective than Hanko, but he also was her confident. And she loved that.  
She wasn't hungry, but she couldn't refuse anything to the redhead man. Without a word, she nodded and sat at the table. Of course, her dear Wakka wasted no time preparing her some good food, and he was rewarded with a huge smile and a quick 'thanks' from her.  
She wasn't a morning person, and she was bored. Her life was nothing exciting when her heart begged for adventures. Since Sin was defeated, she felt like nothing would be as before. Not in a bad way, of course, but she thought that nothing would go unexpected from now. And she didn't like it. She needed to feel the fear, the excitment when your heart knew something was coming along, and now, she was just hoping for some changes.

Luca's stadium was awesome, and Selenya felt at home there. She fell in love with Blitzball when she first met Wakka. She was sitting in the terraces, staring at what looked like a true God for her. This man swam like a fish, and he looked so powerful that she was almost scared that the ball would pop out of the water sphere, to finish its travel on her face. And this event happened one day. Selenya was so stunned that she didn't even yell, nor she didn't move at all. That was when Wakka came to check her out. She would remember that day forever.  
But today wasn't a day when she had to think about memories. Now she was swimming into that same watersphere. And she was waiting for the training to begin. Hanko looked at her as if she was going to get punched, she hated that look on him. And then Wakka came to them.

"Gimme the ball ! Here !" She screamed before getting hit by the wanted ball. Her body was thrown much further, near the edge of the sphere. She opened one eye to look at the outside. That was when she thought she had been dreaming. A flash of red fabric came in front of her sight. It was a man, and when he turned around to walk away, she wanted to scream at him.

She must have been dreaming, indeed. Wakka kept repeating that to her.

"How come a dead, and sent man would still be here on Spira, uh? asked Hanko.

-I dunno! Maybe Lady Yuna failed at sending him- Selenya tried, but was cut off by an angry Wakka.

-DON'T BE STUPID, YA!"

And the conversation just stopped here.

But Selenya was positive. She saw HIM. Her hero. Auron was her all time favorite guardian ever. She couldn't have been daydreaming about him, she just couldn't. Their first encounter, and the only one, left her awestruck. Since then, she still had the feeling they would meet again. They HAD to. She had something to talk to him about... And she didn't get her mind to realise that he was dead, she wanted to prove that to herself. And she would put all strengh to find him, with ot without Wakka's help...

But first, she had to go to the Farplane.


End file.
